ZADR Song Challenge
by loveless9
Summary: I really like doing these so I wanted to do one with ZADR. I went through a bad break up so most the songs are really depressing. Mils sex reference.


1. I'm A Fake- The Used

Dib sat in his room. The cool metal blade crossed his skin in his last and final attempt it all. He had given up on everything, and with that thought he sliced over the scars that we already there from previous nights like these.

After a couple of minutes of blind cutting there was a mechanical noice that awoke him from his open eyed sleep.

Zim came through the window seeing the Dib laying aganist his bed bleeding all over his sheets.

"Dib thing what has happened to you," Zim asked rushing over to Dib covering the cuts with his gloved hand to stop the bleeding.

"I'm done Zim, I give up," he said.

Zim started to panic he wouldn't be able to deal with the loss of his new found lover. Zim gently held Dib's head in his hands and has their lips meet in a kiss.

Dib's body began to turn cold and pale. His eyes shut and Zim felt lost.

2. Teenage Dream- Boyce Avenue

Zim felt so stupid for falling in love someone. And it being human was bad enough but he also had to be a dude. And that dude was his mortal enemy.

But Zim couldn't resist the erge to feel so amazing around Dib. The way Dib made his hips stir when waking up from erotic dreams. The look he gave Zim when he was angry. It was all so amazing for Zim.

Why it had to be Dib thought Zim wondered. He was so happy around him. Everything felt like a dream. Like he would wake up and be back on Irk and none of this every happened.

That kind of bothered Zim though. It would be more like a teasing nightmare. Exactually what Dib was; a teasing nightmare. Zim was a strong Irken but Dib had him wrapped around him finger.

All he wanted to do was rest his head on Dib's shoulder.

3. Almost Lover- A Fine Frenzy

Dib walked away from the school yard hands in his pocket. The rain gently hit the sidewalk and let Dib get wet and he didn't even notice. He thought of the turn of events that had just happened.

Dib walked with Zim through the school just talking about his new feelings for the little Irken. Zim was confused for a little while but then it all became clear to him. Dib pressed Zim against a wall and they locked lips. Zim didn't understand what was going on but he didn't exactually like it. When they parted Dib looked at Zim in aproval.

"Listen Dib this love thing isn't for me I dont like this just...," and Zim then left without a single word. Left Dib broken and lost he felt dead inside. Being rejected by someone he really loved. Dib sighed as he continued to walk.

"Good bye me almost Irken," Dib sighed.

4. The Middle- Jimmy Eat World

Zim laid up against a tree at school. He touched his burns from the kids throwing food at him and cringed in pain. He sat there and a single blue tear streamed down his face.

"Hey," he heard a soft familiar voice say. Zim looked up and saw the Dib walking to him.

"What to you want smelly Earth child," Zim asked looking away

"Dont let those kids get you down they are nothing compared to you," Dib said wipping away the tear.

"Your amazing," Dib finished kissing the alien on the head and leaving him.

5. Gravity- Sara Bareilles

Dib was stuck on this amazing person. He could let go. He laid in bed holding the picture of the irken that left this morning to return to the tallest. He hurt him so much to see him leave. He knew it would be a while till he would be able to love someone the same way he loved Zim.

There was something about Zim that made Dib just freak out. The way he was so dominate but when you got to see his weak side he was just a scared little kid. Just a small alien in a new world he never knew exsisted.

He missed him so much. The music blared from his room as he cried his heart out. He looked at all the pictures and drawing and everything that related to Zim. Dib wished that this was only a dream and that he would wake up and would be able to hug and kiss Zim again.

Thats all he wanted. One more kiss.

6. Miserable At Best- Mayday Parade

"How could he do that to Zim? How?" Zim said to himself as he threw another near by object in the lab. Dib had just left Zim for another man and Zim wasn't taking it lightly. He was just a big emotional wreck of anger and sadness.

All Zim wanted was to make Dib his. Zim was miserable without Dib. There was no more fun in life without being able to beat Dib at every moment.

Zim imagined Dib and his new lover sitting at his house doing things that he wished he was able to do to Dib. He missed his kisses the way he gently placed kisses all over Zim's body made him shiver with memories.

Zim fell to the floor screaming and sobbing.

"WHY? WHY? WHY?" Zim yelled and then just gave up. He stopped yelling and just laid on the floor. Crying he felt so lost without Dib. He was just done.

Zim would never love anyone else like he loved Dib. Nobody else was worthy of him like Dib was.

7. Lets Kill Tonight- Panic At The Disco

Dib tackled Zim down as Zim tired to roll away trying to avoid the attack. Ddib laid on top of Zim as they both laughed.

"Dib stink get off me," Zim said still laughing.

"I dont know ZIm I think your kind of comfertable.

They stated to laugh as Zim tried to use all of his strength to get away from the human boy. After a while of struggling Zim stopped. His ribs hurt from laughing and he was honestly having a great time.

"You give up," Dib said getting of Zim and sitting next to him.

"Zim is just tired and his ribs hurt," Zim said. He moved and laid with his head in Dib's lap.

"YOu had to admit that was alot of fun," Dib said looking down at his little alien

"Yeah it was."

8. Losing It- Nevershoutnever

Dib was really nervous and excited at the same time. All of this was going by so quickly. It all started with watching a movie with Zim and now they were thinking of going all the way on his couch right now.

"You ready," Zim said between heavy kissing sessions.

"Yeah," Dib said throwing his trench coat off.

It all happened so fast. Moments later they were both wear nothing and going all the way.

Moans, screams, grunts were all made. Dib never felt so alive it was amazing. He was so happy. Zim felt so surprised and amazing. Sex was a new thing for the Irken teen so this was so new.

They both rolled around on the couch and finally climax.

They both laid next to each other panting lightly.

9. My Bloody Valentine- Good Charlote

Any person that was going to hurt Dib had to go through me. And sadly for this bot that laid under me didn't seem to know that.

The boy laid bloody and scratched up.

"Now listen to me you son of a bitch," I said whispering into his ear, "you are to never touch Dib Membrane again or this will hurt a lot more."

I kicked him one more time as he gasped and coughed.

I walked away down the dark streets with a jacket on. The cold wonter air blew through. I arrived home and wiped away the blood on my hands. Dib entered the room wearing his boxers I looked at the clock. It was about mid night.

"What are you doing Zim it's late," he asked tiredly.

"Nothing Dib love," I said walking with him back to our room.

10. Up Against The Wall- Boys Like Girls

I walked down the familiar street to Zim's house. I felt so bad after the argument I really just wanted to talk to him.

I knocked on the door. "Zim," I asked, "You in there."

The door opened and a dark eyed Zim was on the other side. Looked like he hadn't slept in a while.

"What you do you want Dib stink," he asked me. I walked in on my own.

"Listen I'm really sorry I know what I said was really bad and I really didn't mean any of it,"

I prayed he would excepy my apology.

"Really," ZIm asked not really believing me.

"Zim," I said sighing, " I love you."

Zim looked at me for a moment. He reached out for me and pushed me against a wall. I was scared for a moment but then our lips met. And it was pure pleasure.

"I forgive you," he finally said.


End file.
